Heather and Astrid: Lost Sisters
by John Gonzalez
Summary: We all know Astrid felt deeply suspicious when Heather arrived. But that wasn't all she felt.


_It was midnight. The moon was at its highest peak. But none were sleeping. That was the time dragons came and stole their food._

_"Fire!" A viking shouted to alert the village._

_Stoick, the chief of the tribe, prepared the village with extra shields and swords._

_"Protect the sheep! That's their target!" Stoick shouted._

_Then he called Spitelout. "What are the dragons?" Stoick asked._

_"Gronckles, Nadders, Rumblehorns, Snaptrappers, and possibly some Monstrous Nightmares." Spitelout reported._

_"Spitelout, you kill the Gronkles and Rumblehorns with the catapults. Phlegma?" Stoick said._

_"Yes, Stoick?" Phlegma was not too far._

_"Use anything you've got to destroy the rest."_

_"On it, Stoick!" Phlegma gathered some extra spears, swords, axes, and bows with arrows._

_Nearby a mother holding an infant was hiding in the shadows, frightened. She kept looking for the right time to pass through the stampede of Vikings with weapons. As the coast was clear, she quickly ran to her house not too far away. She tried her best not to trip, or she loses her dear child._

_As she arrived, she quickly but gently put her baby in the crib, put on some armor, equipped herself with a shield and blade, and exited the house._

_"Finn, take care of my children!" She said as she exited the house._

_The two little children were crying for their mother._

_"Little children, don't cry. Your mother will be back soon." Finn tried to calm the babies._

_But it could be heard from outside-from the dragons._

_One Nadder mistook it as sheep. So it once it found the source, it started ripping the wood of the roof._

_As the roof came crashing down, Finn tried to protect his nieces._

_"Get off, you!" Finn shouted at the Nadder._

_One infant was wrapped in sheep's wool, so the Nadder grabbed the sheep (baby), and flew off._

_"No! Come back with my niece!" Finn shouted._

_The Nadder flew off, but thankfully it held the infant gently._

_But then it realized it made a mistake. It was a baby, not sheep. So in haste, it flew back to the house. But as soon as it came back, it was shot down by Finn._

_"Nothing takes her. Not by you dragons." Finn said._

_The Nadder bellowed for help. As other Nadders came, they started to attack Finn._

_The Nadder grabbed the other infant and flew off as fast as it could. It held the infant by its clothes, hoping for it not to slip out of it._

_The moon was going down, and the dragons were leaving one by one._

_The Nadder was heading to the moon to return to its nest, still with the baby._

_It flew low but quick. And as soon as it returned to its nest, it carefully put it in the nearest hay stack._

_But it wasn't a nest. It was a village._

_"Nice job. I always thought only the alpha can control dragons." A bearded man told his best friend._

_"Hmm..." his friend agreed. "Once we have enough control for the dragons, we'll destroy them." He then smiled evilly as he looked at the infant._

_**18 years later...**_

"You are ready." The chief of the evil village said to his apprentice. "Thirteen years of hard work and brutal training, and look what you've grown into: a warrior. Now, what is your mission?"

"I will land on Berk, with a crashed ship. I will appear unconscious and scared. And once I've earned their trust, I will get the Book of Dragons, and return full-handed." She said.

"Excellent. Now, what will be your name?"

"My name is Heather. I am born an Outcast."

"And what is your master's name?"

"Your name is Alvin the Treacherous. You are the one of the two chiefs of Outcast Island. I live, breathe, and work because of you. You are my father." Heather said.

"Good. You will set sail immediately." Alvin said.

Heather first sets sail to Isle of the Quiet Life, where she trains a rare Hackatoo and names him Sharpjaw.

_Meanwhile, Back on Berk..._

Astrid and Stormfly race Toothless and Hiccup around Berk. It is the last lap, and its a neck-and-neck race.

"C'mon, Hiccup!" One viking said.

"Go Astrid!" Another Viking said.

"Its a neck-and-neck race! Is it gonna be Stormfly or Toothless?!" Snotlout shouts as the commentator (The first commentated game in history).

The crowd cheered them on, but they couldn't see who was the winner.

"Its a tie!" Snotlout announced.

The crowd cheered once more.

After the race, Astrid walked through Meade Hall to have a meal. The other vikings approached her, saying:

"Clever of you choosing the Nadder, eh Astrid?" One Viking said.

"There wasn't really much of a choice. Every Viking has its dragon match. Me and Stormfly, we're very competitive, and I guess that's enough for me." Astrid replied.

"When you think you can beat Hiccup and Toothless during a race?" Another Viking said.

"Soon, my friend. Soon." Astrid then smiled mischievously.

Later that day before dusk, Astrid was walking around the shore of Berk. She wanted to walk all the way to Thor's Shadow, but it was too far (in walking distance). Stormfly was very tired after that race a while ago, so Hiccup took [temporary] responsibility for Stormfly.

Astrid walked on the beach, deep in her thoughts. She always knew she had no choice to pick the Nadder for her dragon. Or they were a perfect match.

But there was another reason why she couldn't resist the Deadly Nadder. She couldn't remember, so she tried to let it go.

But she couldn't.

So Astrid dug a little deeper in her thoughts, probably when dragons were still enemies to Vikings.

Then something came up. She saw a purple Nadder trying to grab her and fly away. She couldn't remember when that happened, but it ended so fast.

She was so voided in her thoughts she tripped over a rock.

As she got up, she saw someone ahead of her, in the shadows. She could tell its a boy.

He was just standing and nothing else. He was in the shadows, so he looked creepy.

She started walk towards him slowly, but he ran off.

For some reason, she followed him. So eventually, the big picture was seen.

"Astrid? Is that you?" He said.

"Jonathan?" Astrid said in surprise.

Astrid hugged her brother, Jonathan. Jonathan had set sail alone on an unknown mission-he never came back since.

"Oh, Jonathan. Its so good to see you! Wait 'till Hiccup finds out you're here!" Astrid said excitedly.

"Wait, you mean the chief's son? I thought he was 'the different one'." Jonathan said.

"There had been alot of changes. We now train dragons."

"Since when?" Jonathan asked.

"Since 3 years ago. And its all thanks to Hiccup. He owns a Night Fury." Astrid sad excitedly.

"A Night Fury? Oh, why didn't you say so?!"

And so they ran to Hiccup's house for Jonathan to see the Night Fury.

_Meanwhile, Heather has officially bonded with Sharpjaw. The trainer and dragon now set out to a forest to cut some wood for the decoy ship._

They go through the Forest of the Hackatoo, and find the best wood for the ship.

They first find oak wood.

"Sharpjaw, cut this tree down." Heather told her dragon.

Since Hackatoos have very sharp jaws, they are masters at lumbering. But the time taking down the tree depends on the tree, not the dragon.

They have one log of oak wood, and some leftover iron from Outcast Island.

"Sharpjaw, thats enough wood. You look tired. Get some rest. I'll find you some food."

As Heather stored the wood ad iron on the boat, she cast her fishing line, dropped it in the water, and left to Berk. Leaving Sharpjaw alone.

The moon was starting to rise, but she arrived on Berk when the moon was 1/4 to its highest peak. So as soon as she landed, she took her axe, and started wrecking the ship.

"This would've been easier if Sharpjaw was here." Heather said to herself.

Now all she needs to do is appear unconscious until Hiccup and the gang find her. Good thing she didn't snore when she fell asleep.

_Back on Outcast Island..._

"Are you sure the plan will work?" A bearded man asked Alvin.

"Oh yes." Alvin said as he turned to the other chief of the Island. "Once we have that book, WE'll rule Berk." Alvin continued as he turned to him.

"Drago Bludvist."

**In the next chapter of **_**Heather and Astrid: The Lost Sisters**_**,**

**Jonathan finally gets to see Toothless the Night Fury, and gets a dragon of his own.**

**But what dragon is it going to be?**


End file.
